1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a program and an information processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method is known for using a wireless communication terminal such as a mobile phone to measure line speed of a mobile communication network, such as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-249887
In recent years, due to cooperation among communication carriers, roaming service has come into use to provide the same service received when a terminal is located within a service area of the communication carrier of a user with whom the user has a contract even when this terminal of the user is located outside of the service area. However, there is no known method for efficiently acquiring a geographical distribution of information relating to roaming.